PLVS VLTRA
by Mydri
Summary: Había una vez un niño que vivía en el fin del mundo. La historia de los primeros siglos de Antonio, de los que lo acompañaron y los que se quedaron atrás. Capítulo 1: Caminar hacia el otro lado del mar.
1. Prólogo: En la ciudad de occidente

**Disclaimer: **_Axis Powers Hetalia_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz. Este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro y como un tributo a la serie.  
**  
Notas previas, advertencias y demases: **El _rating_ de este fic podría subir en un futuro, pero también podría no hacerlo (depende que cómo vaya saliendo todo). Lo más probable es que lo haga. Otra cosa a tener en cuenta es que, aunque Antonio sea el protagonista, este fic está ubicado en la Edad Antigua. Eso quiere decir que hay muy pocos personajes canon que yo pueda usar, por lo que voy a tener que meter mano de bastantes OCs, sobretodo en los primeros episodios. Si no te gustan los fics con esa premisa, lo mejor es que no lo leas.

Como siempre, las opiniones, críticas y demás son recomendadas y bienvenidas, pero no obligatorias.

Dicho esto, espero que el fic sea de vuestro agrado y que disfrutéis leyéndolo.  
**  


* * *

**

**Prólogo: En la ciudad de occidente.**

**.  
**

A pesar de que aún no había salido el sol cuando avistaron el oscuro contorno de la ciudad, la luz del día ya empezaba a asomar por detrás del horizonte, disolviendo con su resplandor blanco a las estrellas más próximas a la línea del mar y filtrando un rayito, débil todavía, entre la minúscula separación en las telas que envolvían la parte trasera del carromato. Tumbado entre su hermano mayor y fardos de harina de trigo, y despierto desde hacía un buen rato, Antonio aprovechó el diminuto acceso de luz para asomarse por el borde de la mantita que le había servido de cama y gatear hasta el borde del carro. Como si fuese un espía, el pequeño asomó la nariz entre el toldo y pestañeó para acostumbrarse a la recién estrenada claridad.

El cielo estaba despejado, por lo que era de esperar un día cálido y soleado por venir. Sin embargo, a aquella hora, y fuera del cobijo que ofrecía la parte trasera, la mañana era fría y húmeda, un poco más de lo normal en aquella época del año. Antonio miró la espalda de la mujer que llevaba las riendas del carromato, y sintió un poco de pena al descubrir su sagum cubierto por una fina capa de rocío.

—Mami, ¿falta mucho?**—**preguntó el niño, apoyando las manitas en la madera que separaba el espacio para la carga del asiento del conductor.

Ella se giró sobre su cintura sin soltar las riendas que guiaban al caballo, guapa y contenta a pesar del aspecto cansado de su rostro:

**—**Ya llegamos pronto.**—**le aseguró, sonriendo detrás de la nubecilla de vaho que formaron sus palabras**—**Vuélvete a dentro, cariño.

Antonio obedeció y reculó para volver a cobijarse en el interior. Sin embargo, al hacerlo tropezó con un muslo. Se giró y descubrió que su hermano, todavía dormido, había acaparado la zona calentita en la que antes había estado tumbado. El niño hizo un mohín y volvió a sacar la cabeza afuera:

—¿Y a quién íbamos a ver?—le preguntó a su madre.

La mujer se rió:

—Es una sorpresa.—susurró, antes de guiñar un ojo de forma pícara.

* * *

—¡Iberia, aquí!—la normalmente suave voz de Grecia se alzó alta y alegre por encima del bullicio.

Sosteniendo a un niño con cada mano, Iberia contestó a la llamada con un asentimiento de cabeza y caminó en dirección a su vieja amiga, agarrando a sus hijos y sorteando con habilidad y práctica a todas las personas que se cruzaban, atareadas, en su camino.

Aunque hacía poco que había amanecido, Emporiom ya rebullía de vida. Los mercaderes autóctonos, de las islas y de más allá del mar ya estaban montando sus puestos en el mercado, carretando bienes de todo tipo y promocionando sus ofertas a cuatro vientos. Allí abajo, en el puerto, el ajetreo era aún mayor, con decenas barcos cargando y descargando sus mercancías. A los habituales olores de la sal, el pescado y la brisa marina se le unían los de las telas, perfumes, especias y tintes de todos los rincones del mundo. Del mismo modo, en el aire repiqueteaban voces que sabían a todos los acentos del Mediterráneo.

Pese a ser quien era, Grecia no estaba menos ocupada que los demás, supervisando con ojo clínico que un cargamento de ánforas de la más fina calidad aterrizase sano y salvo en tierra firme. Aferrado a la falda de su preciosa túnica violeta, su hijo se rascaba los ojos con pereza, probablemente cansado a causa del largo viaje en barco. Sin embargo, al ver a Antonio correr hacia él, su mirada se iluminó:

—¡Heracles!—le saludó el niño, zafándose de la mano de su madre para llegar el primero delante de los visitantes.

El griego le devolvió el saludo. A pesar de ser algo más mayor que Antonio, Heracles y él siempre se habían llevado bien: ambos tenían el mismo carácter alegre y relajado, la misma capacidad para entretenerse con cualquier cosa y pasarse horas hablando de chorradas que les hacía congeniar al instante. Incluso se parecían físicamente, y más de una vez los habían confundido con hermanos o incluso gemelos.

Los niños ya se habían enzarzado en una conversación sobre quién había dormido peor aquella noche, si Antonio en el carro o Heracles en el barco, cuando Iberia y su hijo mayor les alcanzaron. Grecia saludó a su amiga con un beso y les dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a los niños. Iberia le devolvió el cariño haciéndole lo mismo a Heracles.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó, una vez acabaron los saludos—¿Qué me has traído?

Grecia sonrió con orgullo, una expresión que la hizo parecer una gata satisfecha:

—Nada que ver con las baratijas que intenta venderte Cartago, querida.—le aseguró la mujer. Entonces levantó la voz para añadir:—Pero antes, ¿no hay que hacer la costumbre?

El hermano de Antonio le dio un codazo amistoso a Heracles, y el pequeño le guiñó un ojo. El griego sonrió y prestaron mucha atención a sus madres. Ellas se miraron, cómplices:

—Yo soy la anfitriona, así que me corresponde hacer los honores, ¿no es así?—preguntó Iberia.

Los niños se volvieron hacia ella con tres sonrisas idénticas y esperanzadas:

—¿Regalos?—preguntó Antonio, incapaz de contener su emoción.

Sonriendo, Iberia llevó la mano hacia la bolsa de viaje que llevaba consigo, y sacó de su interior tres pequeños fardos de tela. Le entregó uno a cada niño, quienes inmediatamente hicieron una especie de carrera a ver quién lo desenvolvía más pronto. El ganador fue Heracles, descubriendo una espadita de madera, ligera pero bien tallada. Los regalos de sus amigos consistían en exactamente lo mismo, la única diferencia siendo las letras talladas en el pomo de las armas, cada una con la inicial de su dueño.

—¡Qué pasada!—exclamó el hermano de Antonio, levantando la suya para verla mejor.—Pero es diferente a las que usas tú, mamá.

—Es un nuevo diseño.—le explicó Iberia, evidentemente complacida por el interés de su primogénito—La innovación es que esta espada sirve no solo para clavar, sino también para cortar.—los niños la miraron ilusionados y ella tuvo que rectificar:—Aunque obviamente, las vuestras no pueden hacer nada de eso.

—¿Sabías que Iberia es la mejor herrera de toda Europa?—la madre de Heracles le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su hijo—Pronto, todos los soldados del Mediterráneo llevarán una espada como ésa.

El griego abrió la boca y bajó la mirada hacia su regalo, obviamente viéndolo bajo una nueva luz.

Iberia agradeció el cumplido dándole un golpecito en el brazo a su amiga:

—También tengo para ti, y no precisamente de madera.—la mujer señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar, donde algunos de sus hombres manipulaban una enorme caja que parecía especialmente pesada—Claro que, en tu caso, tendrás que darme algo a cambio de ellas.

Una sonrisa felina se asomó a la boca de la griega:

—Oh, creo que necesitarás algo más que espadas para pagarme por lo que te he traído.—la provocó con un guiño—¿Por qué no dejamos que los niños jueguen mientras las mujeres hablamos de negocios?

* * *

—¡Cuidado Heracles, un persa!—gritó Antonio, y se lanzó sobre su pequeño amigo justo a tiempo para salvarle de una muerte segura.

Los dos niños rodaron campo abajo y el "persa" (una gata callejera que parecía más bien siamesa) lanzó un maullido asustado, para salir corriendo y esconderse entre los arbustos. Cuando los pequeños frenaron, casi media ladera más allá, espadas en mano y con la ropa llena de verdín, estaban riéndose agotados.

—¡Soy un héroe!—se rió el menor.

Heracles consiguió ponerse de rodillas un poco tambaleante.

—Vamos a escondernos.—le propuso, aún con ganas de seguir el juego.—Si nos quedamos aquí, tu her... digo, el Rey Persa podría encontrarnos y encarcelarnos.

—¡Antes moriremos!—repuso dramáticamente Antonio—¡Mira allí, una cabaña!

Los niños corretearon hacia unas matas cercanas, fingieron que derribaban la entrada de una cabaña-arbustos y luego se metieron entre ellos, apartando las ramitas y telarañas que se les engancharon en el pelo y la ropa. Escondidos allí, pudieron ver cómo el hermano de Antonio pasaba por delante, sin duda buscándolos, espada en mano y con la capa enrollada en la cabeza para parecer más "persa".

—Esto es genial.—se rió el menor, apoyándose en su regalo.—Parecemos soldados de verdad.

Heracles asintió. En uno de sus juegos ya le había hecho una pequeña muesca a su espada, pero le daba igual. El arma de su madre también estaba llena de rayaduras, y ella decía que eran pruebas de su coraje:

—¿Sabes, Antonio?—preguntó, como si acabase de recordar algo de pronto.—El otro día descubrí una cosa.

El niño le miró con curiosidad, así que Heracles siguió:

—Es algo que hacen los soldados de mi madre a veces.—explicó—Se besan en la boca.

Antonio ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender. Su madre también tenía soldados, pero no recordaba haberlos visto hacer algo así jamás:

—¿Ah sí?—preguntó—¿Para qué?

—Para declararse fidelidad, creo.—contestó el griego, tras pensárselo un poquito.—Solo lo hacen los que son muy amigos.

—¡Entonces nosotros deberíamos hacerlo también!—exclamó. Heracles le hizo un gesto para que bajase la voz y Antonio se puso una mano sobre los labios:—Porque siempre hemos sido amigos.

El griego pareció cavilarlo durante unos instantes, y finalmente asintió:

—Vale. Para sernos fieles para siempre.

Y posó sus labios sobre los de su amigo.

**

* * *

  
**

Para cuando las mujeres acabaron de hablar de negocios, el sol ya se ponía perezoso en el horizonte. El ajetreado bullicio de la mañana se había convertido en un murmullo bajo pero constante, y los mercaderes recogían las mercancías sobrantes o buscaban alojamiento para la noche, dispuestos a empezar un nuevo día mañana.

Grecia e Iberia, por su parte, observaban en silencio cómo sus hijos chapoteaban en la fuente cercana, concediéndoles unos preciados minutos más de juego antes de que fuese hora de volver a sus hogares y descansar.

Ambas habían sido amigas desde jóvenes, cuando una pequeña y aventurera Grecia había pisado las costas de Iberia en busca de plata y lugares donde establecer colonias. A diferencia de otras civilizaciones, ellas habían basado su relación en el respeto y beneficio mutuos, dando lugar a una larga y pacífica asociación. Precisamente por eso, no les hacía falta hablar para sentir la corriente de preocupación que fluía entre ambas, incluso mientras miraban los inocentes juegos de los niños:**  
**

—Me lo pensé antes de regalarles armas de juguete.—confesó Iberia, rompiendo por fin el silencio.—Sin embargo, creo que ha llegado el momento de que aprendan a usarlas.

Grecia la miró en un silencio reflexivo, hasta que finalmente asintió:

—En realidad, me sorprendió que tardases tanto.—admitió la helena. Juntó y separó sus manos sobre su regazo, algo que hacía cuando estaba preocupada por algo—Me gusta fingir que todo va bien, pero la verdad es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Tú también?—Iberia torció las cejas, en parte aliviada al comprobar que no estaba sola en sus sospechas. Suspiró y se reclinó sobre su asiento para poder mirar al cielo—Estuve con Cartago hace unos días. Me habló de un chico... Roma, creo que se llamaba. Parece ser que le dio una buena paliza en África.

Su amiga la imitó en el gesto, y se llevó una mano a su moño rubio para colocárselo:

—Le conozco.—corroborró, con una pizca de rechazo en su voz—Ha salido de no sé donde y ya tiene la cabeza llena de ideas de gloria. Puedo hablar mal de Cartago a veces, pero creo que éste va a ser incluso peor.

Con un suspiro, Iberia se inclinó hacia Grecia y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Los dedos de ambas eran duros y estaban plagados de cicatrices, ya que hasta dos jóvenes como ellas habían tenido que defenderse:

—Mis hijos y yo estamos seguros aquí, pero temo por ti.—le confesó Iberia—Si Cartago me pide ayuda contra Roma, yo se la daré. Puedo hacer lo mismo por ti en cualquier momento.

Los dedos de Grecia se cerraron contra las manos de su compañera, sin embargo la miró con una sonrisa:

—¿Quiere eso decir que me vas a regalar esas preciosas espadas tuyas?—se rió y luego negó con la cabeza—No te preocupes, querida. Aún me creo capaz de mantener el tipo delante de unos jovenzuelos, al menos durante unos siglos más.

Iberia le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque aún pudo sentir la tenue sombra de la preocupación fluir a través del lazo de su amistad. Volvió a mirar a los niños, que seguían intentando salpicarse los unos a los otros, ajenos incluso a la amenaza de pescar un resfriado si no paraban pronto. Pensó en sus espaditas de madera, que habían dejado a secar sobre una losa cercana, salpicadas de agua junto a sus sandalias, y en la inocencia juguetona con la que las habían aceptado. Por un momento, se sintió un poco triste.

Así que los llamó para que volviesen.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Comentarios: **Este fic va a ser un poco una mezcla de datos reales con buenas dosis de imaginación, ¡así que no os lo toméis al pie de la letra! No voy a explicar todas las diferencias aquí, pero si tenéis alguna duda concreta me la podéis preguntar y yo os explicaré en la medida de lo posible. Igualmente, si veis algún fallo muy, muy gordo, por favor comentádmelo.

Aunque este capítulo es muy largo, sigue siendo un prólogo. Parece lleno de tonterías, pero quería establecer una atmósfera adecuada que chocase con lo que va a pasar después. Muchos detalles que ahora parecen aleatorios van a ser más importantes adelante.

Antonio tiene un hermano mayor, ese niño luego va a ser Portugal, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo llamarle ni qué personalidad darle, así que lo dejé un poquito al margen (me gustaría ponerle un nombre, referirme a él todo el rato como "hermano mayor" es cansino. ¿Alguna sugerencia?). No lo hice con mala intención, sino por miedo a meter la pata. Ellos son hijos de Iberia, que en este fic representa a los pueblos pre-romanos de la Península Ibérica.


	2. Caminar hacia el otro lado del mar

¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy muy contenta por la acogida que ha tenido este fic, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos!

Siguiendo vuestras ideas y sujerencias, les he puesto nombre a Portugal y Grecia Antigua. ¡Gracias por vuestra colaboración y apoyo! Qué felicidad...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Caminar hacia el otro lado del mar.  
.**

Todavía era de noche cuando el sonido de cascos de caballos en el exterior despertó a Iberia. Con un leve sentimiento de sospecha, la mujer salió de la cama y encendió una lamparita de aceite. Miró por la ventana y pudo distinguir una figura alargada acercándose hacia la casa. Había luna llena, por lo que le fue muy fácil distinguir el tipo de montura que el mensajero cabalgaba, y la forma del turbante que envolvía su cabeza.

_Cartago._

Iberia se vistió con rapidez y salió a recibir a su visita, aunque ya sabía qué tipo de mensaje le iba a ser entregado.

* * *

El estrépito de la hoja de madera al chocar la una contra la otra elevó un eco sordo por todo el valle, seguido de un improperio agudo y jadeante. Tambaleándose por la inercia del golpe que le había dado su hermano, los reflejos de Antonio tuvieron el tiempo justo para hacerle reaccionar y recuperar el equilibrio, levantando al hacerlo la hierba detrás de sus talones. Por su parte, Cristiano se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a aprovechar los escasos segundos de inestabilidad de su contrincante. Sin embargo, el niño fue más rápido y consiguió apartarse girando alrededor del otro, esquivando por los pelos la hoja de su espada de entrenamiento.**  
**  
—No olvidéis la posición de los pies.—señaló Iberia, seria y desapasionada mientras supervisaba las prácticas de sus hijos.

Los niños asintieron rápidamente, ya sudando bajo un sol que aún ahora empezaba a calentar. Antonio aprovechó el paréntesis momentáneo y se dispuso a asestar un golpe a la cintura de su adversario. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, algo se enredó entre sus piernas y le hizo trastabillar, incidente que Cristiano usó para enfocar la punta roma de su espada contra el hombro desprotegido del menor. Antonio cayó sobre el arma de madera y seguidamente al suelo. Una vez allí, se apoyó sobre el brazo de la espada y rápidamente giró sobre él, golpeando con la pierna la parte trasera de las rodillas de su hermano. El chico perdió el equilibrio y acabó igual que Antonio, mordiendo la hierba sobre su propia espada.

Al ver la escena, Iberia se levantó de la roca que había estado utilizando como asiento y dio una fuerte palmada:

—¡Hasta aquí!—anunció, acercándose a sus hijos caídos.

Antonio rodó para sentarse en la hierba, llevándose una mano al hombro magullado. Su hermano se puso de rodillas en el suelo, jadeante, mientras se sujetaba el estómago:

—¡Me has metido la zancadilla!—protestó Cristiano.

El pequeño le echó la lengua:

—¡Justo como tú!

Con un resoplido áspero, su madre tiró de los brazos de los niños para levantarlos:

—¿Quién os ha enseñado esos trucos sucios?—preguntó la mujer, y se agachó junto a Antonio para sacudirle el polvo y la hierba de su túnica. Después, le desató los cordones del manto y le desnudó la parte superior del torso, descubriendo su clavícula y sus hombros. Le puso un dedo sobre la juntura de su hombro y lo presionó ligeramente—Esto hubiese bastado para matarte en un combate real, Antonio. Debes tener más cuidado.

Un calambre de dolor acompañó al golpecito de su madre. El niño miró a donde ella le estaba señalando, allí donde se había caído sobre su hermano, y descubrió los límites rojizos de un moratón incipiente. Le extrañó un poco verlo tan magullado, no recordaba que le hubiese dolido en el momento. Cristiano se acercó por detrás de su madre para ver el resultado de sus estocadas y sonrió, orgulloso, al oír las palabras de Iberia. Ella le revolvió el pelo a su hijo mayor con cariño:

—Claro que caerte sobre tu espada tampoco es que sea muy saludable.—apuntó. La mujer volvió a colocar en su sitio la ropa de Antonio y luego se sacudió las manos—Bueno, ya basta por hoy. Id a lavaros y volved enseguida. Galia debe estar a punto de llegar.

Al oír el nombre familiar, los niños levantaron la cabeza hacia su madre, sorprendidos:

—¿Va a venir la tía Galia?—preguntaron al unísono.

Iberia asintió con la cabeza y se agachó para recuperar las espadas de prácticas de sus hijos:

—Os acabo de decir que sí.—contestó, lacónica.

Mientras que su madre volvía a casa con las armas, los niños hicieron una carrera hasta el río. En aquella época del año no llevaba mucha agua y había poca corriente, por lo que era menos divertido a la hora de nadar, pero más seguro, de modo que Iberia los dejaba ir solos a jugar y lavarse. Además, el calor hacía que bañarse fuese mucho más fácil.

Dejaron su ropa colgada en las ramas de un árbol cercano a la orilla y se zambulleron de golpe en el agua. Aunque solo les llegaba por la cintura, estaba deliciosamente fresca y limpia, y la corriente suave les hacía cosquillas en los dedos. Antonio se arrodilló para que le cubriese más, su hermano metió los brazos hasta el fondo para coger un puñado de arena. Luego, extendió el barro por los brazos y se frotó con él:

—¿Por qué crees que mamá nos está enseñando a luchar?—preguntó el mayor, antes de volver a sumergirse para eliminar la arena.

Antonio le imitó y extendió una fina capa de barro sobre su hombro magullado. Ahora que la herida estaba fría le dolía bastante más. Definitivamente le iba a salir un buen moratón:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, a ella eso nunca le había importado.—contestó el niño, y se pasó las manos mojadas por el pelo—Y de repente, ¡ala! A practicar todas las mañanas.

Miró a su hermano mayor con expresión pensativa. La verdad, no se había parado a pensarlo. Simplemente había asumido que era algo que tenía que suceder algún día. Después de todo, la mayoría de la gente que conocían eran guerreros, y su madre siempre había tenido fama de ser una excelente luchadora.

—¿A lo mejor cree que somos lo suficientemente mayores para empezar?—aventuró el pequeño, inclinándose cuando Cristiano se acercó para ayudarle a limpiarse la espalda.

—Es más que eso.—insistió el otro, firme.

Esperaron a empezar a tiritar para dar su baño por terminado y luego volvieron chapoteando a la orilla. Buscaron la rama en la que habían dejado su ropa, sin embargo ésta no apareció por ningún sitio.

—¿A lo mejor se la ha llevado una ardilla?—sugirió Antonio, con los dientes apretados para evitar que le castañeasen.

Su hermano le contestó con un bufido descontento. Rodeó el árbol, pero no encontró nada: ni las túnicas, ni los zapatos, nada. El pequeño volvió a la orilla para comprobar si el viento las había llevado hasta el agua, pero tampoco vio ni rastro de ellas en el río, ni siquiera corriente abajo. Antonio le lanzó a su hermano una mirada alarmada, y fue entonces cuando una risa burlona estalló encima de ellos.

Tras el susto inicial, los niños volvieron sus cabezas hacia arriba, siguiendo la dirección de las carcajadas. Les costó un minuto distinguirle, pero pronto descubrieron la pequeña silueta de un niño, agazapado entre las ramas más altas y medio escondido entre el follaje. El chico les saludó agitanto la túnica de Antonio a modo de pañuelo.

—¡Hola, ardillita!—le gritó el pequeño.

—¡Francis, devuélvenos la ropa!—llamó Cristiano, reconociendo enseguida la melena corta y rubia del otro.

El galo se dejó caer grácilmente al suelo, con las cosas de sus amigos en las manos. Aterrizó entre los dos chicos, todavía sonriendo, y les ofreció las camisas sin más preámbulos:

—No tienes sentido del humor, Cris.—se burló.

Francis era un poco más mayor que los hermanos, y el vivo retrato de su madre Galia: rubio, de rasgos delicados y ojos muy azules. Los extranjeros que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a hombres con el pelo largo solían confundirlo con una chica, aunque cualquiera que lo viese desnudo podría afirmar que de femenino no tenía nada.

Cristiano le arrancó la camisa de las manos y empezó a ponérsela. A juzgar por su expresión, la broma no le había gustado en absoluto:

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas espiándonos exactamente?

—Desde que la tía Iberia me mandó a buscaros porque estábais tardando mucho.—le contestó Francis, enseñando todos los dientes con una sonrisa.—Me dijo que os llamase de vuelta nada más veros, pero os vi tan felices retozando...

—¡No estábamos retozando!—interrumpió el menor de los tres, avergonzado.

—Claro que estábais retozando.—insistió Francis, y se abalanzó con alegría sobre su pequeño amigo.—¡Déjame que te ayude a vestirte!

Antonio chilló cuando el galo empezó a hacerle cosquillas en las caderas desnudas. No tuvo mucho tiempo de reírse, porque su hermano mayor se interpuso y le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro a Francis:

—¡Saca tus sucias manos de mi hermano!—le advirtió.—Y dame los pantalones.

El galo retrocedió un poco, sonriendo desafiante mientras se rascaba el punto en el que había sido golpeado. Antonio, mientras tanto, se puso la camisa y se la ató, feliz de tener el estómago abrigado por fin.

—Así que quieres tus pantalones...—un brillo travieso asomó a los ojos de Francis, que se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa taimada.

Antonio apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando el galo lo cogió del brazo y salió corriendo, llevándoselo consigo y con la otra mano levantada, los pantalones de sus primos ondeando al viento:

—¡Ven a por tus pantalones!

* * *

La expresión de Galia se había ido ensombreciendo a medida que sus ojos se fueron deslizando por encima de la delicada hoja de papiro. Cuando acabó de leerla, en su cara se pintaba una mueca de puro descontento:

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Iberia.—sentenció.—No es solo una locura, es una tontería.

La gala le devolvió la nota, consistente en una petición formal de refuerzos y apoyo militar, que Iberia había recibido días atrás por parte de un mensajero cartaginés. Ella la enrolló y guardó en su bolsillo, antes de negar con la cabeza y contestar, firme como una losa:

—Ha obligado a Cartago a renunciar a sus posesiones en Sicilia. No tardará en querer tomar las tierras que él tiene aquí por la fuerza. Yo no...—Iberia se detuvo, consciente de que estaba casi gritando—No voy a permitir que un extranjero traiga la guerra a _mi_ casa. Si quiere pelea, pelearemos en su propia tierra, donde sean sus ancianos y sus niños los que sufran.

Galia la escuchó en silencio, sombría, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Siendo ambas madres con hijos pequeños, no le fue difícil comprender lo que pretendía.

—Ese tal Roma...—empezó a explicar la gala, apoyada de forma descuidada en su banco—Ha estado intentando acercarse a mí.

Sentada al otro lado de la mesa, Iberia la miró por encima de su cerveza. Aunque nunca le había gustado mucho aquel brebaje, Galia solía beberlo. Decía que le subía los ánimos.

—¿Y qué tal es?

—Despreciable.—contestó de forma lapidaria—Intento darle largas, pero cada vez es más insistente.

Ignorar y parecer neutral, ésa era también la actitud que había adoptado Grecia ante el latino. Hacía no mucho tiempo, a ninguna de ellas les hubiese importado marchar a la guerra al frente de todas las fuerzas que tenían. Era lo suyo. Pero ahora tenían niños, inocentes e influenciables, presas fáciles para cualquier nación que desease un heredero.

Sin embargo, Iberia también sabía que sólo se podía ignorar a alguien hasta cierto punto.

—¿Y con la espada?

Galia se tomó su tiempo en contestar, solo aquello ya fue suficiente para que Iberia se diese cuenta de que la respuesta no iba a ser muy alentadora:

—Ahora mismo, diría que es derrotable. No es un suicidio, pero admito que se maneja bastante bien para su edad.—renqueó al fin, en un claro esfuerzo por expresarse de forma edulcorada—En realidad, espero que sea lo suficientemente idiota como para intentar atacarme mientras aún es un mocoso inexperto.

Iberia la miró con aprobación. Aunque por su físico uno pudiese pensar que solo se trataba de una muchachita bonita e inofensiva, Galia tenía un ánimo guerrero y una voluntad más fuertes que la mayoría de los hombres. Era alguien a quien era mejor tener como aliada que como enemiga, cosa que Iberia siempre había intentado.

—Él es diferente a nosotras.—le siguió contando, vehemente.—Entiende la lucha como un medio de imponerse a los demás, en lugar de una herramienta para proteger a los suyos. Espero que nunca tenga hijos.

Aquello último hizo que Iberia lanzase una mirada melancólica hacia la ventana:

—Cuánto tardan los niños.—suspiró.

La expresión de Galia se enterneció, y pasó una mano por encima de la mesa para darle un toquecito en el brazo:

—Te preocupas demasiado.—sentenció, dulcificando su voz—Déjales que jueguen mientras puedan.

Iberia rodeó la mano que le era ofrecida con la suya, y miró a su amiga con una leve tristeza:

—Prométeme que cuidarás bien de ellos mientras yo no esté.

Como respuesta, Galia se llevó la mano libre al torque de oro que adornaba su cuello, un símbolo que solo los mejores guerreros de su pueblo estaban cualificados para llevar. Iberia también tenía uno, pero no se sentía tan apegado a él como su media-hermana. La mujer le dio unos golpecitos a la joya, que refulgió bajo su contacto:

—¿Acaso te has olvidado de qué es esto?—preguntó Galia con tono cantarín. Sin embargo, su voz se volvió seria cuando continuó:—Sabes que lo haré, mujer. Quiero a tus hijos como si fuesen míos.

Iberia asintió ausente. No lo dudaba, pero sabía que, desgraciadamente, el amor no siempre ofrecía garantías de todo.

* * *

El sol se ponía perezoso cuando acabaron de cenar. Después de volver a casa desde el río, el día había consistido en una sucesión de juegos e historias, mientras que las mayores intercambiaban noticias en la mesa:

—Antonio, ¿te has fijado?—les comentó Francis a sus amigos, en voz baja, mientras jugaban cerca del fuego—Tu madre es más alta, pero la mía tiene las tetas más grandes.

El pequeño parpadeó y se giró para comprobar si su amigo tenía razón. Las mujeres estaban hablando cordialmente en el fondo de la habitación, sentadas alrededor de los restos de la cena, y sus posturas inclinadas hacían que fuese difícil diferenciar cuál tenía los pechos más grandes.

—¿A quién le importa el tamaño de sus tetas?—siseó Cristiano.—¡No le metas esas ideas en la cabeza!

Francis se rió y esquivó el puñetazo que le lanzó el niño. Pronto, ambos estuvieron enzarzados en una pelea, más en broma que en serio, mientras que Cris intentaba hacerle ver al galo las desventajas de intentar corromper a su hermano pequeño. Ajeno a la trifulca, Antonio gateó fuera del área en la que era potencialmente subsceptible de recibir una patada o un codazo no intencionado y se acercó a su madre. Las mujeres notaron su cercanía y dejaron de hablar entre ellas para mirarle:

—Tía Galia.—las llamó el niño—¿Para qué has venido?

En lugar de contestar, la mujer rubia le miró extrañada, para luego girar la cabeza hacia Iberia. El niño siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de Galia y también miró a su madre, que se mordió el labio.

—¿Aún no se lo has dicho?—le preguntó Galia a su prima. En su voz no había enfado ni indignación, solo un poco de comprensión y lástima.

Iberia negó con la cabeza, en silencio, y llamó a Cristiano para que se acercase. El niño aún seguía peleando con Francis, pero ambos se detuvieron al instante en cuanto oyeron la voz de la mujer.

A Antonio no le gustó la seriedad con la que ambos se levantaron, obedientes, y acudieron a la llamada de su madre. Ella esperó a que los tres estuviesen en línea frente a ella, como si fuesen tres pequeños soldados. Iberia suspiró, con los ojos cerrados, y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo:

—Niños.—empezó a decir, sin una pizca de temblor en la voz—Vosotros ya sabéis que el Tío Cartago y yo tenemos un trato, ¿verdad?

Los pequeños asintieron. Ellos dos aún eran bebés cuando su madre había conocido a Cartago, pero habían oído la historia. Por aquel entonces, él era solo otra de las muchas jóvenes naciones en busca de un lugar en el mundo. Tartessos acababa de desaparecer e Iberia se había sentido muy triste, aislada y sola en una tierra tan enorme y con dos criaturas a su cargo. Él le había ofrecido compañía y contacto con el mundo exterior, a cambio de dejarle permanecer en su tierra.

Ya desde el mismo momento en que se habían conocido se había hecho evidente que, aunque a Cartago no le faltase inteligencia, era mejor comerciante que luchador. Ideaba buenas estrategias, pero carecía de la disciplina y la fuerza necesarias para llevarlas a cabo. Iberia, por el contrario, era una guerrera fiel e implacable, con la cabeza fría y corazón caliente. No les había costado llegar a un acuerdo, aunque hasta aquel momento se había limitado a escaramuzas y trabajos cortos.

—Hay un hombre que le está haciendo la vida imposible a Cartago.—les explicó—También se ha metido con Galia y con muchas otras personas que no conocéis. Así que vuestro tío ha decidido darle una lección, antes de que ataque a más.

Antonio miró de reojo a su hermano, y vio que se había puesto un poco pálido.

—Y tú vas a ir con él.—terminó Cristiano por ella.

Iberia asintió, y el chico bajó la cabeza, como si ésta se hubiese puesto a pensar en algo inmediatamente. Antonio, por su parte, solo se sentía aturullado y confuso. Miró alternativamente a su madre y a su hermano, sin comprender:

—¿Y quién es ése con el que vas a luchar?—preguntó.

—Un tipejo que vive al otro lado de mi casa.—intervino Galia, con evidente desprecio hacia aquel misterioso sujeto. Luego se señaló el pecho y añadió, orgullosa—Yo voy a guiar a Cartago y a mamá hasta la entrada trasera de su casa.

El niño pestañeó, todavía sin entender cómo encajaba todo aquello:

—¿Y por qué no le das tú la paliza directamente?—le preguntó a su tía.

Un golpe seco le hizo sobresaltarse y el niño volvió a mirar a su madre, cuyo puño ahora se apretaba firme contra la mesa.

—¡Antonio!—le regañó, brusca.

El pequeño se echó hacia atrás y encogió la cabeza entre los hombros, algo dolido por la reacción de su madre:

—¡Es que no lo entiendo!—se quejó—¡Ese tipo no nos ha hecho nada!

Iberia expiró lentamente y cerró los ojos, unas tenues líneas de preocupación arrugaron la piel de su frente:

—No puedo romper mi promesa a Cartago, cielo.—le explicó con paciencia—Es mi amigo.

—Pero...

Antonio iba a protestar cuando el codazo de su hermano le hizo callarse. El pequeño se giró hacia él, sin comprender, pero por la mirada que Cristiano le lanzó, el niño entendió que era una de esas situaciones que no admitía réplicas. Bajó la cabeza en silencio y se miró las puntas de los pies.

—¡No os preocupéis, chicos!—añadió Galia, de nuevo mostrando el humor afable que tanto la caracterizaba—Yo también estoy ansiosa por darle una buena zurra, Antonio. No será mucho tiempo.

—No será mucho tiempo.—repitió Iberia, deseando sin duda que fuese así.

* * *

Incluso en aquella noche sin luna, a Antonio no le hizo falta una lámpara para recorrer el silencioso camino hacia la cama de su madre. Furtivo como un ratón, el niño se metió debajo de las sábanas y tanteó en busca del cuerpo de Iberia, hasta que encontró la pronunciada curva de su cadera. Los deditos del pequeño estaban fríos contra la piel desnuda de la mujer, quien se agitó y despertó enseguida. Tras la alarma inicial, reconoció la forma de aquella mano tan diminuta y se giró hacia ella.

—Ese tipo... ¿es muy fuerte?—le preguntó Antonio con un susurro, intentando que su voz no reflejase que había estado llorando.

Iberia dejó escapar un gruñido adormilado, y su cabeza se movió entre las sombras:

—Cartago no me pediría que le acompañase si no lo fuese.

—No quiero que te vayas.—le susurró Antonio, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de la mujer.—El Tío lo entenderá. Dile que te tienes que quedar conmigo porque me he puesto enfermo.

Las mantas susurraron a medida que el brazo de Iberia se levantó y rodeó a Antonio, apretándolo contra sí:

—Cielo, no lo hago porque Cartago me obligue.—le explicó aletargada.

—¿Es porque lo has besado en la boca?

Estando tan cerca de ella, Antonio pudo oír que el corazón de su madre desacompasaba un latido, mientras cundía un silencio doloroso:

—No.—contestó, firme—No es por él... no es solo por él. Es por nosotros, por mí, porque quiero y porque tengo.

La implicación de sus palabras no pasó inadvertida al niño, que levantó la cabeza de inmediato, alarmado, buscando en rostro de su madre entre las sombras:

—¿Te _quieres_ ir?—preguntó con angustia jadeante.

—Quiero poder elegir ir.— le explicó, reordenando sus palabras sin llegar a negar la pregunta de su hijo. Suspiró y añadió:—Quiero que las cosas terminen antes de que empiecen.

Antonio abrió la boca, sin entender. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese preguntar nada, Iberia se incorporó trabajosamente y se sentó en su lecho. La escasa luz que ofrecían las estrellas de la ventana iluminó sus ojos y la pálida desnudez de su torso. La mujer miró al cielo y luego a su niño, sonriendo con un poco de pena:

—¿Damos un paseo?

* * *

A medida que se alejaban de la casa, el niño no tardó en darse cuenta de que su madre lo estaba llevando a un lugar concreto, aunque la terrible oscuridad hacía que Antonio encontrase difícil orientarse. Solamente logró ubicarse cuando aire se impregnó de un tenue aroma de la brisa marina, un olor que fue ganando presencia a medida que avanzaban y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la roca se hacía más fuerte. Pronto, la pareja llegó al súbito y escarpado borde de un acantilado, oscuro, recortado como una cuchilla alargada, un diente de tierra medio incado en el océano. El agua estaba negra, insondable, y rugía con el estrépito de una bestia furiosa al estamparse una y otra vez contra su inclinado y sólido intruso. Iberia avanzó hacia el borde sin vacilación y Antonio la siguió agarrado a su falda, tiritando un poco de frío, un poco de miedo.

Delante de ellos, pero infinitamente lejos, las estrellas se mojaban los pies en un horizonte tajante y refulgente como el filo de una espada. Antonio tragó saliva, amedrentado, y se aferró contra la pierna de su madre. Al ser de noche, la brisa soplaba desde la tierra hacia el mar, como si quisiese empujarles sobre el borde del acantilado.

—¿Sabes qué sitio es este?—le preguntó su madre, por encima del estrépito de las olas.

El niño negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, sus rizos castaños agitaron su rostro mientras lo hacía. Iberia rodeó sus hombros con una mano y lo apretó contra su costado, dando un paso más adelante. Estiró el brazo y dirigió su mano abierta hacia el mar, antes de anunciar con voz solemne:

—Esto, Antonio, es el Fin del Mundo.

El pequeño pestañeó, volviendo a mirar el abismo negro y furioso que se cernía a partir del borde de sus pies. A decir verdad, le costó no creerla cuando lo dijo, y el silbido del viento en sus oídos se le antojó incluso más amenazante.

—Pero si no está lejos de casa.—argumentó el niño, con una pizca de desconfianza.

—Está lejos de las casas de los demás.—le contestó Iberia.

No dudaba de su madre, pero él siempre se había imaginado el Fin del Mundo como un lugar remotamente lejano, misterioso, en el que vivían los monstruos. El niño se asomó con timidez hacia delante, casi intentando distinguir el brillo de las escamas de algún dios entre los azotes del mar. ¿Y cuántos monstruos cabrían, cuántos misterios bajo aquella superficie negra e infinita?

Iberia se retiró un poco hacia atrás y Antonio se apresuró a seguirla, feliz de poder alejarse del temido borde. Fin del Mundo o no, le daba miedo.

—Roma, el hombre contra el que voy a luchar, se aproxima desde el este. Tu tío Cartago vive en el sur.—explicó su madre, la mano de la espada apoyada sobre su cadera, en el lugar en el que normalmente pendería su vaina— Y a partir de aquí no hay nadie. Solo esta inmensidad de agua salada.

—Pero pensaba que la hermana mayor de Tartessos vivía al otro lado.—replicó Antonio.

El niño notó que la mano de su madre se apretaba momentáneamente alrededor de la suya. Subió la vista hacia el rostro de la mujer, extrañado, y fue sorprendido por la sonrisa melancólica que encontró en aquellos rasgos normalmente tan seguros de sí mismos.

—Era lo que él decía, ¿verdad?—recordó Iberia, con una nota aguda que le hizo temblar la voz. Pestañeó y recobró la compostura, levantando la barbilla.—Verás Antonio, en todo lo que llevo de vida nunca he visto a Atlántida, ni me han llegado mensajes de ella. Ni una vez sola.

El entrecejo de Antonio se frunció, extrañado. Él tampoco la había visto nunca, pero constantemente oía hablar de naciones que no conocía, y durante algún tiempo Grecia se había dedicado a cantar las alabanzas de Atlántida. Simplemente asumía que estaba por allí fuera, al igual que la Tía Eirín.

—No lo entiendo.—admitió el pequeño—¿Quieres decir que se lo inventó?

Iberia tenía ahora la mirada perdida en el horizonte, medio ausente, como si estuviese viendo algo que no tenía delante, sino dentro de ella:

—No lo sé.—admitió, tras una pausa.—Quizás su isla se hundió, o un desastre acabó con ella, como le pasó a la pobre de Creta...

Antonio bajó la vista. Grecia no solía hablar mucho de su pariente muerta, pero había oído algunas cosas. El niño volvió a mirar el horizonte, el contraste que su aparente placidez ofrecía contra el vigor de la costa, y por un momento la idea de imaginarse a todas las naciones que aquel mar se habría comido le resultó terrorífica.

—Lo que te quiero decir, Antonio, es que otras personas podrían escapar de Roma, mudarse a otros sitios más lejanos, o simplemente seguir con sus vidas porque saben que no va a llegar a sus tierras. Pero nosotros no podemos huir.—la mujer barrió con el brazo el aire que tenían delante, abarcando toda la inmensidad del océano que se desparramaba al otro lado—Esto es lo último, no hay nada más allá.

_No hay nada más allá._ Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron, grandes y redondos.

Eran _ellos_. Los que se quedarían solos y arrinconados cuando los demás muriesen. Y cuando ese momento llegase, lo único que habría aparte de ellos y la espada de Roma sería el ruido negro de aquel mar.

—Lo entiendes ahora, ¿verdad?—agachándose, la mujer tómo la carita del niño entre sus manos y apretó su frente contra la de él, los ojos cerrados con fuerza—Por qué me tengo que marchar, y por qué vas a tener que ser la persona más fuerte de este mundo.

Antonio asintió. Lo entendía. Y también creyó entender un poco por qué, en las historias, los que vivían en el Fin del Mundo hacían creer a los demás que eran monstruos terribles a los que nadie debería acercarse jamás.

* * *

Entre los preparativos y la reunión de tropas, Cartago aún tardó unos días en presentarse en la ciudad donde Iberia y él habían acordado reunirse para reanudar la marcha desde allí. Galia les iba a mostrar el camino a través del paso de los Pirineos, por lo que también ella se había preparado para partir.

Cuando llegó el día, la ciudad amaneció tan bulliciosa y ajetreada como era de esperar, sin embargo la habitual atmósfera alegre del comercio había sido intercambiada por otra más fría y sombría. Por todas partes se veían soldados uniformados, guerreros y herreros, todos ellos duros y curtidos, además de monturas de carga y unas enormes bestias que Antonio no había visto nunca, más grandes que cualquier caballo y con la piel áspera y gris como rocas. Los hombres cargaban armas, aparatos de asedio y comida a los carruajes que iban a transportar sus suministros a lo largo del duro viaje a través de las montañas. El niño tragó saliva para combatir la angustia: le costaba imaginarse que, en cuestión de horas, su madre cabalgaría al frente de esos soldados.

Incluso de lejos, a Antonio le fue muy fácil distinguir a Cartago entre los soldados y los mercenarios. Alto y de constitución fuerte y delgada, tenía la piel oscura y los rasgos, ya de por sí marcados, recortados por una perilla que a Antonio siempre le había llamado la atención. El hombre había cambiado su turbante y camisa habituales por un uniforme de combate, lo que le daba un aspecto incluso más grandote mientras gritaba órdenes enérgicas a sus soldados. Al lado de él, Iberia parecía pequeñita y frágil mientras le ayudaba con los preparativos.

Aunque a Antonio le hubiese gustado pasar todo el día pegado a las piernas de su madre, Galia le había advertido que no lo hiciera. "Mamá tiene que tener la mente fresca", le había dicho con toda seriedad. Sin embargo, tampoco se sentía capaz de estar quieto, así que el pequeño se dedicó a merodear por la ciudad con aire de fantasmita en pena. En otra circunstancia, corretear entre la gente y ver los uniformes brillantes hubiese sido muy divertido, pero aquel día era incapaz de sentirse alegre.

Después de ser regañado varias veces por los soldados, Antonio acabó parado frente a la cerca tras la que habían instalado a las bestias de roca. Al mirarlas más de cerca se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no estaban cubiertas de piedra, sino de una piel gris muy dura. Quizás fuese por aquella especie de tentáculo gris y fláccido que le colgaba de la cabeza como un péndulo, pero al niño le pareció que el monstruo tampoco era muy feliz.

—Se llama Trompa y es un elefante.—le explicó una voz grave detrás de él.—Nunca habías visto uno, ¿verdad?

El pequeño se giró en la dirección de la voz, justo para ver a Cartago inclinarse sobre la verja y darle una suave palmada al costado del animal. Antonio le sonrió débilmente, algo triste mientras negaba con la cabeza. El hombre deslizó su mano por la áspera piel del elefante y luego se retiró hacia atrás:

—Viven en África, de donde yo vengo. La verdad, son bastante inútiles.—se rió y miró al niño, guiñándole un ojo—Pero asustan al más pintado. La mayoría sale corriendo al verlos.

Así que por eso estaba triste: no solo le habían sacado de su cómoda cueva (o donde quisiese que viviese) en África, también lo llamaban inútil y terrorífico.

—E-le-fan-te.—silabeó Antonio, saboreando el sonido de la nueva palabra.—Hola, Trompa.

Cartago se volvió a reír y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Antonio. Su mano era tan grande que podría haberla usado de sombrero:**  
**  
—Cuando seas algo más mayor, podrás venir conmigo en mis viajes y te enseñaré toda clase de cosas.—le prometió—Te divertirás muchísimo.

El elefante hizo un extraño sonido con su péndulo-tentáculo-cosa, parecido al de una trompeta oxidada, y el pequeño reculó asustado. Sin embargo, Cartago ni se inmutó, su único movimiento fue el de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Antonio para tranquilizarle. Después de eso, Trompa se acercó al bebedero que habían preparado para él y hundió su péndulo-tentáculo-cosa en el agua. Debía ser la boca, entonces. Durante unos segundos miraron la rutina del animal, en silencio.

—Tío...**—**susurró el chiquillo con timidez, mirando de reojo la mano que aún seguía posada en su hombro. Era fuerte, morena y grande.

—¿Hmm?

—Tú... ¿has besado a mamá en la boca?

Aunque el elefante no le asustase, al oír la pregunta del niño Cartago dio un respingo sobresaltado. Le miró incrédulo, sin duda pensando que Antonio se estaba metiendo con él. Sin embargo, al ver la seriedad en el pequeño rostro, el hombre se aclaró la garganta y se rascó una de sus ásperas mejillas:

—Sí, muchas veces.—confesó, un poco avergonzado.—Somos _muy_ amigos, ya lo sabes.

Antonio tuvo que contener las lágrimas mientras le ofrecía una mano al cartaginés y le decía, con total solemnidad:

—Prométeme que la besarás mucho mientras estéis fuera.

Con una sonrisa triste, el hombre estrechó la manita que le era tendida. Tal y como Antonio había imaginado, Cartago habría podido sujetar tres manos como la suya en su palma.

—La besaré todos los días.—le prometió, en voz baja.

* * *

_No debes llorar. _Las palabras de su madre resonaban por su cabeza como una canción de cuna. _Tienes que ser fuerte. La más fuerte de este mundo._

El amanecer aún conservaba la calidez de finales de verano, sin embargo, Antonio fue incapaz de no sentir frío al ver las tropas de Cartago, bañadas por el sol y cada vez más pequeñitas contra el horizonte. Incluso Trompa parecía más pequeño que un granito de arroz. Hipó, sintiendo apenas la mano de Francis aferrándose a la suya:

—Volverán pronto.—le aseguró.

De pie sobre el camino que se abría al borde de la ciudad, Antonio lo intentó, pero fue incapaz de conseguir que las lágrimas no nublasen los últimos segundos de la ya lejana comitiva, antes de desaparecer, borrosas, frente al horizonte.

**Continuará**.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Finis Terrae ("El Fin de la Tierra") fue el nombre que los romanos le dieron a un cabo de la Península Ibérica, en la actual Galicia. Es el punto más occidental de Europa. Como es natural, por aquel entonces ya se sabía que la tierra era redonda, pero suponían que lo único que había más allá era un océano inpenetrable. Lo cual en aquella época era cierto, con las técnicas de navegación de las que disponían.

Obviamente, lo de Galia e Iberia siendo súper-amiguis me lo saqué de la patita. En realidad no se trataban mucho. Lo que sí es cierto es que esos pueblos estaban emparentados, sobretodo con los del norte de la Península Ibérica (que también eran parientes de los celtas irlandeses, todo queda en la familia *risas*). Lo que pasa es que era mi única oportunidad de hacer aparecer a Galia, y tenía muchas ganas de sacarla. Los galos tenían fama de ser gente muy familiar y apegada a los suyos, además de que geográficamente estaban situados entre Hispania y Roma, por lo que es normal que Galia ayude a su prima-hermana a cuidar a los niños, ¿no os parece?

De momento todo ha sido paz y felicidad (en serio, ¿ha pasado algo en este episodio? ¡Y eso que eliminé un montón de escenas que sobraban!), pero pronto empezarán los problemas de verdad y la sangrecilla... ¡tened paciencia!


End file.
